


One phone call

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: maybe Anissa/Grace? Or something with Dick and Gannon Malloy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One phone call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jubilancy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jubilancy).



> Originally posted for [Adding value to fandom: Drabble Trade](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/284214.html?thread=3306550#t3306550)

"Hey, Grayson," Gannon says after the beep, "I wanted to make sure you were okay, after the -- fire. And the firing. Man, it never rains but it pours, does it? Give me a call sometime."

Two days later: "Gannon? It's Dick -- Dick Grayson. You there?"

He grabs the phone. "Good to hear your voice. You get out of there okay?"

Grayson laughs. "Mostly. Everyone okay on your end?"

"Sure, yeah." But -- "Why?"

"No reason. Just -- take care of yourself, okay?"

"You bet. Hey -- where are you, anyway?"

"Look, I gotta go."

Click.

Gannon sighs. "Waste of a damn good cop."


End file.
